Weaselcake
Weaselcake is a benign, deformed beta-style Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Sonicrulez11. His theme is Melee Island Forest theme from The Secret of Monkey Island. Biography Weaselcake used to be a regular beta-RED Sniper. However, one day he was abducted by a Soldier and a Medic from his own team. They beat him and forced him into an experimental machine that imbued him with supernatural powers, because they desperately needed his aid to complete their mission against the BLU. A rubber duck inexplicably appeared at the machine, which started to make the machine to malfunction. The Sniper screamed in agony as he inflated and changed colors. He became Weaselcake, and was not amused. He quickly disposed of the Soldier, and then Jarate-tised the Medic, inadvertently turning him into Doc Jarate. Weaselcake now roams the TF2 Freak World, most of the time doing whatever he desires and avoiding conflicts. Nonetheless, he often helps the innocent, and fights with the evil TF2 Freaks. He is involved in the conflict with Snyphurr, who is apparently his long-lost brother, as seen in the Snyphurr Saga. Behaviour and Personality Weaselcake is a cheerful, passive TF2 Freak. He is generally nice toward the others, and has made friends with several other monsters. Given enough time, he can become one's loyal, powerful ally. Weaselcake is also a technical pacifist, and tends to avoid getting involved into any purposeless fights. However, he actively defends himself when attacked, and attempts to protect those who are unjustly assaulted. As a result, he is an enemy to hostile and cruel Freaks like Dic Soupcan, Vagineer, or Christian Brutal Sniper, who incessantly cause mayhem and chaos. Despite being good-natured, he is willing to commit violence when necessary. Powers and Abilities Due to the experiment he has been put through, Weaselcake possesses numerous powers and abilities which turns him into a very capable fighter who has survived against the most vicious freaks: He seems to be particularly tougher, possibly past human limits. Even though his legs are broken, they can still be moved somewhat, and he can perform kicks that knock back up to low rank Freaks. Apparently, he can shoot something out of the soles of his shoes, though what and the damage this does is uncertain. He levitates, and moves by teleporting from place to place. He can also use this ability to avoid incoming attacks. Weaselcake has a long, prehensile tongue with which he can grab objects or other beings. He can use it to immobilize, and then electrify an enemy. Weaselcake's most powerful abilities are colour-coded. Each time he uses one of them, his stomach inflates and he changes colour to the one associated with the particular power: Weasel7.png|Green: Vomit Weasel6.png|Red: Head implosion Weasel5.png|Light Green: Gravity Weasel4.png|Blue: Nailgun Weasel3.png|White: Jarate-tize Weasel2.png|Orange: Shrink Arms Weasel1.png|Black: Inflation *'Green': A small acid vomit. It burns the flesh and bone of weaker opponents. *'Red': Head implosion; the target also becomes red. The enemy's head becomes smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. It's an ability which is usually enough to kill an enemy in one hit. *'Light green': Gravity; the target becomes green as well. At this point Weaselcake is able to move and throw around the target like a ragdoll. *'Blue': Nailgun, a big, accurate nail shot from his mouth at high speed. *'White': Jarate-tize, turns the enemy into a Jarate. The victim survives and can speak, but for all intents and purposes becomes a jar of urine. *'Orange': Shrink arms, removes the muscle and fat from his enemies' arms. An ability utilized to physically weaken the enemy. *'Pink': Cake, a non-combat ability that serves as a source of food. *'Black': Inflation, target becomes black too. An ability which causes the enemy to inflate like a balloon. As the target goes up in the air, it will eventually explode. *'Clear': Reflection, deflects and redirects the incoming non-physical attack at its source. Whenever he turns his head, an explosion occurs in a random place. Weaselcake himself is unaware of where the explosion will occur. Faults and Weaknesses Weaselcake's body seems resilient by human standards, but the stronger Freaks are able to damage him if they avoid contact with his abilities. He also has a few significant weaknesses. *Weaselcake cannot utilize any of his powers when pinned to the floor. As a result, he is extremely vulnerable to melee combatants who somehow manage to get close to him. In addition, if he's beheaded, this limits Weaselcake's powers to just his stretchable tongue. Fortunately for him, he can grab the beheaded torso with his tongue and put his head back into its position and gain his powers again. *Because of his benevolent and somewhat naive nature, Weaselcake might be surprised and ambushed by an evil Freak who is cunning or unpredictable enough. *For someone who is familiar with Weaselcake, he can be a fairly predictable opponent, since he gives away what he's going to do next by changing color. Also, his abilities usually take one or two seconds to concentrate before they take effect. *Most of Weaselcake's powers can only affect a single target at a time, and as such he may struggle when up against multiple foes at once. In addition, a good portion of his abilties are one-hit KOs, which work on mercenaries or lesser Freaks but it can be assumed they don't on the more powerful ones, as Weaselcake has abstained of using them, relying more on his Gravity skill. *He's not particularly quick-witted; he usually takes some time to think of his attacks. Trivia *He seems to be able to change team at will - he was originally RED, but he changed to BLU after a commotion. He hasn't switched back to RED as of today. *Weaselcake's pose is slightly different in "Spy Angers Weaselcake". His shins are facing different directions from each other, his legs are slightly further apart, and his arms are in a completely different position than in later videos. This was changed in "Weaselcake Saves The Day" to make Weaselcake's pose easier to recreate. *He was one of the main protagonists of The Wrath of Weaselpie! ''before the tennis was cancelled. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Spy angers Weaselcake *Weaselcake Saves The Day *Weaselcake vs. Painis Cupcake *Weaselcake Goes To Wal-Mart *The Creation of Weaselcake *Weaselcake Introduces A New Entity *Heavy's Dental Problem *Weaselcake Information Video *Weaselcake's Snack Stand *Weaselcake Meets The Poot Troop *The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' By the community *Weaselcake And the FaG Scout *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 (Cameo) *''Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 1 *Aftermath of Shmuckfreaks Category:BLU Team Category:Classic Monsters Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Friendly Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by Sonicrulez11 Category:Reality-warpers Category:Snipers